寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 (series) (Thevideotour1's version)
寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 is a custom PolyGram karaoke series that is released on laserdisc format made by the YouTube user, Thevideotour1. It is the spin-off version of 寶麗金金曲卡拉OK. It is translated to PolyGram Supreme Karaoke California Red. It ran through May 11, 1990 to. List of laserdiscs (May 11, 1990 to) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 1 (May 11, 1990) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 2 (May 22, 1990) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 3 (June 8, 1990) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 4 (July 13, 1990) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 5 (August 2, 1990) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 6 (August 15, 1990) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 7 (September 7, 1990) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 8 (October 12, 1990) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 9 (October 19, 1990) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 10 (November 7, 1990) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 11 (December 5, 1990) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 12 (December 20, 1990) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 13 (January 11, 1991) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 14 (January 16, 1991) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 15 (January 23, 1991) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 16 (February 8, 1991) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 17 (February 14, 1991) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 18 (March 6, 1991) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 19 (April 23, 1991) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 20 (May 16, 1991) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 21 (June 5, 1991) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 22 (July 18, 1991) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 23 (August 28, 1991) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 24 (September 12, 1991) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 25 (October 10, 1991) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 26 (November 5, 1991) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 27 (November 19, 1991) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 28 (December 3, 1991) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 29 (January 7, 1992) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 30 (January 23, 1992) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 31 (February 5, 1992) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 32 (March 26, 1992) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 33 (April 3, 1992) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 34 (April 17, 1992) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 35 (May 6, 1992) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 36 (May 26, 1992) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 37 (June 3, 1992) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 38 (July 8, 1992) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 39 (August 20, 1992) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 40 (September 2, 1992) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 41 (October 13, 1992) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 42 (November 12, 1992) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 43 (December 3, 1992) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 44 (December 17, 1992) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 45 (January 7, 1993) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 46 (January 21, 1993) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 47 (February 9, 1993) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 48 (March 5, 1993) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 49 (March 25, 1993) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 50 (April 21, 1993) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 51 (April 30, 1993) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 52 (May 5, 1993) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 53 (June 23, 1993) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 54 (July 7, 1993) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 55 (August 12, 1993) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 56 (September 2, 1993) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 57 (October 5, 1993) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 58 (November 11, 1993) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 59 (December 17, 1993) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 60 (January 13, 1994) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 61 (February 2, 1994) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 62 (February 16, 1994) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 63 (March 17, 1994) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 64 (April 5, 1994) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 65 (May 17, 1994) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 66 (June 23, 1994) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 67 (July 8, 1994) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 68 (August 3, 1994) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 69 (September 13, 1994) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 70 (October 4, 1994) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 71 (November 8, 1994) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 72 (November 23, 1994) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 73 (December 6, 1994) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 74 (December 20, 1994) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 75 (January 5, 1995) #寶麗金卡拉OK碟聖加州紅 Vol. 76 (January 11, 1995) Trivia *This is the first whole PolyGram karaoke series to have the multi-audio output where viewers can choose either the karaoke track (digital) or the vocal track (analog). Category:Series